The Kiss
by Samantha5
Summary: One moment we never got to see on screen. S4, Dawson/Gretchen


The Kiss  
  
Dawson and Gretchen's eyes locked. Heat radiated from his eyes and penetrated into hers. His bedroom was dully lit. Only one yellow lamp illuminated the right side of their faces to a burnt orange glow. Gretchen's heart pounded in her chest, the beating sound rung in her ears. Slow, fast, faster...soft, hard, harder...quiet, loud, and louder. Her mouth slightly agape, her breathing matched the pace of her thumping heart. Fingertips curled into palms, long nails grazing the soft skin. She attempted to control the wild pulsation of her heart.   
  
Dawson listened to her breath and broke their fiery stare just to peruse the way her body curved beneath her tight blue jeans and v-neck shirt. He brought his eyes back up to hers and snaked a single hand around her leg, right above her knee. Dawson too felt a throbbing in his chest, and his breathing quickened to where it eventually matched Gretchen's. Their eyes danced, searching for some sort of sign.   
  
The room suddenly felt hot, or maybe it was the heat of their bodies. The air was heavy and thick with romance mixed with pure sexual desire. Gretchen licked her lips slightly. The tip of her tongue touched the rim of the inside of her mouth, and she brought it back into her mouth as she pressed her lips together, spreading and dulling the shine of the gloss. Dawson's eyes became fixated on her full lips as they separated, springing back to their normal position.   
Gretchen's breathing was slower now, but deeper. Again her lips parted a little in order to obtain more air. Involuntarily, his hand tightened its grasp on her leg.   
  
He looked back up at her large brown eyes. They were wide with excitement, longing and desire. Two small spots of yellow light decorated her pupils. Gretchen broke their gaze and dropped her eyes to wear Dawson's hand lay. She uncurled her right hand and placed it softly on top of the hand that held her leg. The muscles in Dawson's hand relaxed automatically. Lifting her seductive, suggesting eyes back up to his, she slowly guided his hand up her leg to   
her inner thigh, his fingers tickling her skin through her coarse jeans. She saw him swallow nervously and felt his hand tense. For comfort, Gretchen left her hand on his.   
  
Dawson didn't know why he felt so nervous, but he was heating up and breathing heavier. He wet his dry lips. His fingers moved in small, slow, and soft back and forth patterns on her inner thigh and he inched forward towards Gretchen. He wouldn't move his eyes from hers. Their stare was full of fever. Now it was Gretchen who swallowed as Dawson brought his free hand up to Gretchen's face. He traced the contours of her lips with his thumb. Delicately, the tip of his thumb lingered along the smooth, curving line of her lower lip and back again over the   
same path. The pulsations of her heart accelerated. Dawson then slid his palm along her cheek to brush some auburn hair away from her neck, his fingers entangling in the silky strands. Soft fingertips glided over the sensitive skin on her neck, and Gretchen's body tingled from head to toe.  
  
Gretchen firmly placed her free palm on Dawson's chest in between his lightly defined pectoral muscles. He liked the feeling of the pressure on his chest. With her arm extended and hand touching him, it was as if a sudden current was flowing between them. Their energy was transferred back and forth, nonstop. He began to lean both his body and his face in closer to her. Still, their intense stare was never broken. Little by little, Dawson's lips came closer to Gretchen's. Because she kept her eyes so intently on his, she could only sense how close he was by the heat of his breath on her mouth. And his breath was hot.   
  
Dawson's eyes slid shut and teasingly he grazed his lips against Gretchen's. He retraced the path his lips had taken. With each slow, back and forth brush that lingered on her lips, Gretchen wanted Dawson more. She moved her face closer to his and that's when their lips finally locked. His tongue parted her lips slightly to where the tips touched. Taunting her, he then retracted. Again she leaned forward, begging for more. He repeated his previous action, over and over. Just when Gretchen thought she was going to explode, Dawson deepened their   
kiss. Their tongues danced slowly, passionately, and deeply. Her lips tasted sweet to him.   
  
Gretchen's hand, the one that was positioned on Dawson's chest, curled slightly, taking the cotton of his shirt in her grasp. She moved her other hand to his cheek. He ran his hand up and down her leg while the other pushed her closer to him. Their kiss was full and both Dawson's and Gretchen's senses tingled with pleasure. She didn't want to stop kissing him. He didn't want to stop kissing her.   
  
And they didn't stop.   
  
They kissed. 


End file.
